


Morning Fluff

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus teaches Dragonfly a lesson in patience. Also these two are generally cute, tooth-rottingly so at times. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Text in _:: random text::_ indicates speech through a bonded pair.

The berthroom was darkened, the only light coming from a slit under the door and their optics shining in two slightly different shades of blue. 

Dragonfly lay on her back, legs spread wide open as Optimus pulled his spike out of her valve, rubbing the tip of it over Dragonfly’s outer node before pushing it back inside her valve slowly.

The smaller femme moaned at the touch to the external node and the slow pace was driving her mad as she bucked her hips upward timed to guide his spike to the uppermost sensor node inside her valve.

Optimus pulled out waiting for her. Dragonfly whimpered, looking up at him, why had he pulled out, she wondered.

Optimus grabbed her wrists pinning them above her helm and kissed her. _::Patience love, I want to enjoy this time with you so much and you are in such a rush,::_ he said. _::Almost like you're about to order me out of our quarters. Want to take a nice long time with my mate.::_

Dragonfly looked aside, almost ashamed. _::I.... I’m sorry. You know I would never ask you to leave. I love you so very much,::_ she said, touching her glossa to his. _::I am all yours....::_ She stilled herself, looking back up at him and studying his faceplates. _::You have so much patience....::_

Optimus smiled breaking the kiss and pushed back in slowly.

Dragonfly groaned, this time trying to concentrate on the feel of his spike inside of her. It felt so very very good to have his long, thick spike buried deep within her. He valve calipers twitched around his spike, her thoughts fuelling her arousal, and the cycle spiralling. _::Oppy....::_ she called softly over the bond.

_::Yes, lacewing?::_ he said looking at her.

Dragonfly shivered with pleasure as his baritone voice rumbled through her frame. The nickname it was one only he used. He had made it up for her and though a few others knew the name, only Optimus was allowed to use it.

Optimus paused waiting for her to respond, smiling.

_::Please more, ‘Rion....::_ Dragonfly asked, trying hard not to squirm.

Optimus thrust in deeper and a little bit faster as his programming started to take over.

Dragonfly clenched her hands in fists and unclenched them as he picked up speed. She spread her legs a bit wider as the back of her pedes touched her thighs. _::Mmm, so good...::_ she whimpered.

Soon he thrust in harder and gasped as his spike sprayed her valve full of his transfluids.

Dragonfly felt her valve calipers fluttering over his spike, the hot fluids filling her up inside as she moaned into his mouth.

Optimus pulled out his spike still dripping of transfluids. He moved up breaking the kiss. "There is more if you want," he said smiling shyly.

Dragonfly grinned up at him, loving the shy little smile and she licked his spike off first before using a finger to guide it into her mouth, glossa swirling over the ridges and moaning.

Optimus groaned at the feel of her lips and glossa on his spike, closing his optics.

Dragonfly smiled over his spike, enjoying the mixed taste of lubricants and transfluids that was uniquely them. She took enough of his spike into her mouth, that there was a bulge in her cheeks and her engine revved.

Optimus pulled back smiling. "You do look like those animals...squirrels with you cheeks like that, love," he said grinning and trying to hold back a laugh.

Dragonfly gently bit down on his spike, not enough to draw energon, but enough that he would feel it as she growled up at him.

"What?" He asked a little bit frightened he could feel the vibration from her growl up his spike and gasped as it sprayed her mouth some more.

Dragonfly groaned swallowing the mouthful of transfluids and allowed herself to flop down onto the berth, grinning up at her mate.

Optimus lay down beside her, watching her. Dragonfly rolled up against him to cuddle and eventually fall into recharge.

Optimus covered her with an arm watching her before he went off to do paperwork, letting her sleep in some.


End file.
